Scouting the Expanse
Scouting Anvilstead (Event) While it was largely concluded that the majority of Anvilstead was safe and ready for construction, a small corner of the land called "The Jagged Expanse" in the southeastern portion of the settlement was yet to be mapped out. A scouting party organized by Sir Baelthane Anvilmar journeyed east from a watchpost near the future location of Port Deltane to sort out the mystery. Those present on the scouting run included the following: * George Hallowell * Ashley Swett * Neapolitan Butterchurn * Gurgas Longaxe * Alexander Soltum * Baelthane Anvilmar The party entered the expanse and took two pauses along the way in order for Anvilmar to accurately map and take notes of the area. Upon reaching a rise in the landscape, Ashley Swett made note that black smoke was rising from the distant trees. The group descended into the dense grove and came upon a small Gnoll camp, behind which was an abandoned village of orcish nature. All six members of the group managed to successfully sneak around the Gnoll camp and into the orc settlement without being noticed. Once inside, the party spread out to investigate the possibility of Blackrock drifters still operating within the crumbling fortress. Before officially concluding that the camp was indeed abandoned, George Hallowell spotted a faint torch light coming from a distant cave near the watchtower. Inside the cave, the scouting party discovered a range of different objects; all of them strongly suggesting that the cave was recently occupied. A journal was recovered by Alexander Soltum and a bundle of runic notes was recovered by Ashley Swett. Both pieces of writing were in orcish. The most troubling of these discoveries was a nearly completed portal unveiled by Hallowell. Roughly thirty degrees of stone from the portal's "master ring" was missing. The evidence was returned to base camp and turned over to a translator for analysis. Sir Baelthane now wishes to organize a larger strike team to eliminate the Gnoll presence and take control of the portal before its eventual completion (A Stone's Throw Away). A Stone's Throw Away (Event) Since the discovery of the portal, the clock was seemingly always ticking against the Knights of Ashfall and the people of Anvilstead. Should the supposed "Portal Master" reach the cave and complete the portal, the mass transportation of Blackrock orcs (or other threats) into Ashfall would bring a large conflict into the land and render Anvilstead a warzone. A strike team was organized to return to the orc encampment and seize control of the camp as well as the portal. Failure to do so would spell certain disaster for the denizens of Ashfall and Sir Baelthane's benefine. Those present on the strike team included: * George Hallowell * Peryn Crowson * Baelthane Anvilmar * Alexander Soltum * Neapolitan Butterchurn * Ghanan Steelbeard * Ragnar Blackburn * Numerous NPC armsmen The group once again set off from base camp near Port Deltane in the direction of the now charted Jagged Expanse. Their mission was direct and required little stealth in its execution. Anvilmar hoped that the bolstered forces of the strike team would perhaps scare the gnolls off. Upon reaching the highest point on their path, it was noted that the previously singular plume of smoke had now grown to three, suggesting that the gnolls had grown in numbers in response to an outside warning. The strike team arrived at the orc encampment only to be greeted by the gnoll's strange lack of interest in them. This was later reevaluated as an intentional cease-fire ordered by a higher power. A dark figure emerged from the orc tower's upper sanctum. George Hallowell perceived that the man was an orc based on his posture and build. The man who would be later known as the "Portal Master" spoke curses at the forces of Ashfall in Orcish tongues. He demanded the gnolls attack the party. However, the gnolls seemed rather intimidated and hesitant to jump into the fray. The mage conjured a fireball in his hand, forcing the gnolls to fight via intimidation. The strike team was forced to fight through two waves of gnolls until only the Portal Master remained. Recognizing his chances of success dwindling, the orc enacted his final plan. The fire-wielder attempted to cast a mass immolation on the group with what magic he had to spare. Peryn Crowson heroically cast a mass of light at the mage, hitting him directly in the chest and interrupting his spell (had Crowson failed, the fate of the strike team would have been questionable). Unfortunately, before the group could apprehend the Blackrock orc, he cast a minor teleportation ward and removed himself from the scene. Before he did so, he made a gruesome promise both to the forces of Ashfall as well as to Peryn that, "This land ... shall burn, and you at Crowson along with it." Nevertheless, the group proceeded into the camp and began to establish a foothold within. The armsmen that had accompanied the party set up a secondary camp within the crumbling fortress to ensure that neither Portal Master, nor his allies would return. Upon moving into the cave where the portal was, Neapolitan Butterchurn made note that much of the portal's master ring was missing -- perhaps removed. The race to capture and eliminate the Portal Master thus grew more pressing, as the possibility of another portal in the works became apparent. Hallowell suggested that the group attempt to scry the orc's location. This prompted him to retrieve the orc's pillow from the cave. Ghanan Steelbeard made note that a significant amount of red/orange dirt residue was left near the portal. This was collected as well for scrying purposes. The party safely returned to base camp. A wanted advert depicting the orc mage was requested via a letter from Sir Baelthane to Lord Auromere (transported via George Hallowell). The forces of Ashfall now seek to track and corner the Portal Master before he completes his next project (Locking the Back Door). Locking the Back Door (Event) Shortly after the advert was posted, information from a local member of the order pointed the forces of Ashfall in the direction of the seemingly abandoned Blackrock Ruins. Just north of the future location of Port Deltane and just south of Ironwall Keep, the large area of land is barren of most natural life - as the Blackrock portal present in the land drained its life essence. The party assembled at a small campsite just outside of Ironwall Keep. A scouting party just east of them had come up short and it was concluded that the Portal Master was most likely, if not undoubtedly in the area they were surveying. Those present on the hunting party included: * Lord Jeremaias Auromere * Neapolitan Butterchurn * Peryn Crowson * Nellea Lennon * Ghanan Steelbeard * Sir Baelthane Anvilmar Anvilmar ordered that the group travel on foot, as the mounts they had brought could spontaneously make a noise and scare the orc off to a new location. The party set out and began moving south into the ruins. After a mostly uneventful saunter through the dead forest, a strange sight was picked out by Butterchurn. He informed the group that a single tree was aflame and smoldering in the center of the otherwise stagnant landscape. Obviously meant to draw the group in, the party kept its distance. Lord Auromere produced a small black stone from his satchel. Upon walking closer to the tree, it began to glow, suggesting that there was a lingering magic presence. Butterchurn sent in an orb of frost toward the tree, causing a trap that was present around it to spring into action. A ring of fire looped around the smoldering tree, enclosing and incinerating everything trapped within. Nellea Lennon and Peryn Crowson opted to scout around whilst this was happening. Crowson made note that a faint pulsating sound was coming from nearby. The group moved in and discovered the Portal Master -- or so they thought -- conjuring a spell of some sort atop a wooden structure. Ghanan Steelbeard and Butterchurn moved to separate locations, encasing the orc within casting/firing range. The two attacked in sync whilst the melee support just below them charged inward. Both ranged attacks were absorbed by the Portal Master, and it soon became apparent that the figure was merely a reflection of the physical mage. A fire elemental began to form, taking the apparition's place. The group moved for cover behind three sturdy tree stumps. After a long bout of ranged attacks, the elemental was defeated. Fearing that the orc had escaped, Anvilmar requested that everyone look around and search for any evidence of the mage's presence. Lord Auromere pointed out an orc mill in the distance, the windows of which were pulsing with a faint blue energy. The remainder of the group charged the mill and discovered the mage opening a now completed portal. Auromere took the initiative and swiftly rendered the Portal Master unconscious, thus stopping the activation of the device. Conclusion The Portal Master was bound and transported back to Ironwall Keep before being moved elsewhere for more specialized imprisonment. The completed portal was seized by the forces of Ashfall. It was insisted that mages/allied engineers be hailed by Lord Auromere to study and safely deconstruct the portal in order to avoid a volatile reaction. With the Portal Master under the watchful eye of the Order of Ashfall and the Grand Alliance, Anvilstead can be deemed safe and ready for further construction. The future location of primary interest is that of Port Deltane, which will be completed in due time. Category:Events Category:Redgold County